The Bathroom Aftermath Part III
by Eaze54
Summary: I might post one more part this month.


_The Bathroom Aftermath Part III  
_

Mark turned on the flashlight again and waved it around him to see if he had anything of use to break free of the shackle he was chained up to.

There was nothing, only a gun and a clip that was obviously empty.  
Mark checked his pockets, and of course, they were empty as well

He waved the flashlight at the shackl and saw it had a lock on it.

Although, Mark did have the zipper of his jacket.  
Mark ripped the zipper of his jacket and tried to fit in the hole of the shackle, but no luck. It was useless to open that shackle and simply walk out of that bathroom.

He knew now that there no chance from escaping the bathroom.

Mark waved the flashlight the stinking bathroom once more to see if he had missed anything that could be of use. He waved it near him again and noticed something on the toilet next to him. A toilet seat and it looked to be loose. He moved himself toward it and to the dead body near it. He put his hand on it for a moment and then took a grip on it. If that thing was attached, it could be quite difficult for Mark to break it apart. Luckily for Mark, it was loose.

He looked on that ugly brown old toilet seat and it was breakable. He tried to bed it a little. He moved back to the bathtub and sat back to figure out what to do with it. He turned off the flashlight to save it's power and to regain his thoughts.

Mark knew that there was a way to break free out of that shackle, and that way is the most painful ways possible. It has been tried once and Mark knows it is definitely possible, but if he had the right tool for it, it could work.

It would be to break his bones in his shackled foot. Enough to break his broken ankle and slip his foot out of the shackle. It has been tried once by one man and it worked.

Mark turned on the flashlight again and took a proper look on that toilet seat again. That thing was too light to break something with. He kept looking on it and tried to bend it. Mark thought of bending it to rip it apart to become two parts of it.  
That would make a sharp edge on that toilet seat.

Bend the toilet seat so hard it rips apart into two parts with one sharp edge and with that sharp edge...he could use that to smash his bones.

He tried to bend it with his own hands but didn't have the strenght enough for it, since he was getting weaker by every second he was in that stinking room. He looked at this shackle again and tried to put it in-between and break it, but it was useless since the toilet seat was too big to fit in-between

He could easily put one end of the toilet seat between the shackle and the break it off to get a sharp edge of it.

Mark took a deep breath and with all his strength, he tried to bend the toilet seat for it to snap.  
He gathered all his strenght and tried to bend it with his hands. He had to do it himself with his hands and there was no way. It probably was a way, but he couldn't think of it at the moment.

Mark had enough strenght to bend that toilet seat in half. A snap sound was made and no bits of it flew towards Mark, but he could definitely hear pieces flying.  
He took a good look on a part of the seat he was holding, on an edge. It was pretty ugly done but it looked like it was some bits that were sharp. He felt it with his hand and it wasn't that sharp, but the other edge was even worse.

What choice did he have now? He wasn't just to sit there and wait for him to pass out and die.

He brough his foot closer to him and put the flashlight near his foot and looked at the broken sharped edged toilet seat. This could be he his chance of escape, and if that toilet seat isn't sharp enough or strong enough to break his bones, he would have serious injuries and just bleed out in that bathroom.

Maybe that's what Mark wanted at this point? He didn't know himself, but he had to try it at least. He held it above his foot and at this second time slowed down for him. He closed his eyes and with all his power, he hit his shackled foot.


End file.
